He didn't mean it
by every day is gray day
Summary: She did it for them, she now knows. He did it for her. He's always doing it for her.


aND THEN THEY ALL DIED

She smiled at him weakly, and he knew her heart really wasn't into this. She was just trying to forget _him._ It was all about him. Lyon himself was just a side character...

"Well, ah, Juvia will go to bed," she said, smiling slightly. Lyon frowned as he watched her climb up the stairs. He had seen her smile with Gray, and she shone so brightly she rivaled the sun, but now she was just dim...

"Okay," he said, but Juvia was already gone, and the word echoed around the room.

The dead room.

Juvia lay in bed, turning to look out of her window. She stared at the moon. The moon seemed to haunt her. The night of the fight, the lonely night she spent, and now the night spent with Lyon.

She shut her eyes, and tried to forget, forget, but her mind disobeyed, and remembered...

 _Juvia whined for the fiftieth time, "Graaaaay-samaaaaaa! Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia!"_

 _On his last nerve, he turned to her and harshly threw out his words. "If I didn't love you would I_ seriously _be with you in this house? God, Juvia! WE'RE DATING! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? You're so clingy!"_

 _Juvia recoiled. "G-Gray-sama-"_

 _"There we go again!" Gray said loudly. "Gray-sama this! Gray-sama that! Why can't you just call me Gray like every other normal person?! I'm not anything special, I'm a human! And you cry so much, I wonder if YOU even are!"_

 _His words hit like bullets. He didn't think she was human? "I-I'm sorry-"_

 _"You say that every time, but you don't CHANGE, goddammit! I'm tired of dealing with your insecurity! I'm tired of dealing with YOU! Do you even care about how_ I _feel?!" Getting up, Gray threw back his chair, and left, slamming the door._

 _Juvia's breath was ragged and she looked down at her trembling hands. Why WAS Juvia so selfish? Didn't she have what she wanted? What's wrong with her? And although Gray had slammed the door, it was like he left it open so that the winter's cold surrounded her heart..._

 _Unable to comprehend herself, she decided to stay with Lyon- to give..._ Gray _... some space._

 _She told Lyon empty lies like ,"I love you, too," or "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm happy." She wished it wasn't this way, but it was._

Juvia's eyes opened reluctantly, and sighed. She shouldn't run from "Gray"; she should try to apologize for being so... inhuman? Selfish? Well, whatever Gray hated about her.

She turned away from the moon.

 _Tomorrow is always a second chance._

At the other end of the hall, Lyon himself was knew that he had to do something; he couldn't let Juvia continue this way. He, even though he despised him, couldn't let Gray suffer either. Ur wouldn't approve.

 _I'm sorry, Juvia._

The next morning, Juvia rose with the sun that "Gray" once introduced her to. It was clouded, sure, but she knew that clouds float away.

 _Why are they even there in the first place? Maybe people WANT the sun, did they ever think of that? What do clouds even feel like? Soft, or nothing, air? Huh..._

Walking into the kitchen with these thoughts, she was surprised not to see Lyon awake already. He was always awake early...

...maybe he just fell asleep late, Juvia decided. She poured milk into the cereal and sat on the couch, staring into nothingness.

Today, she was sure, would be the day.

In the shower, Lyon groaned. He really- really- didn't want to do this, but he needed to. For Juvia, and Gray.

Ew. Gray.

"Lyon!" Juvia cried. "Good morning!"

He simply grunted, and Juvia forced herself to shrug it off. "Ah- um- Juvia made Lyon breakfast," she offered. Lyon stared at the place in front of him- a smiley one. Where eggs were the eyes, sausage the smile, and bacon the eyebrows.

"Ew. No thanks," he said, walking past her, making sure not to make contact.

Hurt, Juvia asked, "Ahm- is... everything okay with Lyon?"

He grunted again.

Playing with the over-sized sweater Lyon gave her, she announced timidly, "Juvia has decided to apologize to Gray... What do you think?"

Lyon turned to her with a fierce look. "You know what I think? That you're selfish, and evil. You just think about yourself, which is why you drove Gray away. Honestly, I think everything that he told you was true. You think about yourself only, and drive others crazy! Honestly, what's WRONG with you? You're like, an ugly package of trouble and evil, wrapped into one! Your ugly is on the inside, AND out." His words were daggers, searching for blood.

Oh, and they hit, alright. They hit in the place Gray's daggers hit. And if possible, even more. Juvia's open eyes filled with tears to the brim, and they began to fall.

"Everyone, feel pity for Miss I-cry-so-every-thing-will-go-my-way!" In saying these evils, he smirked, and laughed. "You're such a joke, and now that you know, go away." He waved his hand, eyes trained on the TV before him.

Gasping, and blinking away tears, she tried to stand still, but ended up running- barefoot, and with shorty shorts- into the winter day. She ran far, but ended up falling into the snow, on her hands and knees. Breathing as if she'd been strangled, her tears fell faster, and faster. Now two people confirmed that she was a mess-up, and not even remotely human. Did she need further evidence?

"Juvia?" A voice echoed across to Juvia's ears. Turning feebly, she saw Gray from afar, squinting to see if it was really her. When verifying it was indeed her, he ran over to her, and wrapped her into a hug. His hands ran through her hair. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Hurt because she was so selfish she let you run away," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Gray. I love you- I want to make it up to you."

"Yeah, yeah. " He seemed distracted. "Why are you crying? And-," he sniffed her, "why do you smell like... _Lyon_? Did you sleep with him?" He seemed genuinely shocked, and he looked like he was going to laugh.

"N-no... If I tell you... do you promise to not be made?" she whispered. He grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes. To give you space, Juvia went to live with Lyon... but this morning he berated me... Just to confirm what you once said."

Holding her face in his hands, looking directly into her crystal eyes, he announced clearly, "I take back each and every hurtful word I have spoken aloud to you. I am so, so, absolutely sorry. But that _shit_ of a demon-revivor had _no_ fucking right to speak to you so,,, _disrespectfully._ God, if you wouldn't prevent me, I'd beat the shit out of that no-good nothing." Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her towards their house. "C'mon, let's go home. Together, where we belong."

Looking back into the snowy landscape, she buried her face into Gray's neck.

 _"He didn't mean it. He did it for us. For this. Thank you, Lyon."_

In his lonely house, these words reached his heart, and he smiled sadly.

"Take care of her, Gray."

"aND JUVIA DIES, OH-HO-HO, YES, THIS IS PERFECT, LET'S TORTURE GRAY SOME MORE MUAHAHHA"

-hiro mashima

^accuracy is x100

-me


End file.
